


i was incomplete until you completed me

by avtrkr



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluffy, No Angst, One Shot, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avtrkr/pseuds/avtrkr
Summary: Some who you have never seen is out there. They are waiting for you yet they don't know they are waiting. You are looking for them yet you don't know that. When you find this person they will complete you. And you will call them your soulmate.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 48





	i was incomplete until you completed me

**Author's Note:**

> first ever fic written so might have some mistakes. leave reviews and suggestion on how to improve. now i well let you enjoy!

_When you meet that person. a person. one of your **soulmates.** let the connection. the relationship. be what it is. it may be five minutes. five hours. five days. five months. five yeras. a lifetime. five lifetimes. let it manifest itself the way it is meant to be. it has an organic destiny. rhis way it stays or it leaves. you will be softer. from having been loved this authentically. souls come into. return. open. and sweep through you life for a myriad of reason. let them be who. and what they are meant to be._

* * *

Korra ran through the street, what else was she meant to do? Her boyfriend, _well now ex-boyfriend_ , just dumped her. She gave him everything, all of her words, her time, her _heart._

And it turned out to be fake. Korra swore she found her true love, her destined partner, her soulmate- someone who was their through all your lifetimes. Someone who stuck with you through thick and thin, yet he didn't. he wasn't the right one.

Korra believed that she would find the right person one day. _Someone out their is waiting for me. They have been waiting for a lifetime. And I will find them. And love them. With all my heart. Because without them. I am incomplete._

* * *

**6 MONTHS LATER**

"DAMMIT! CAN YOU WATCH WHERE YOUR GOIN-"

Asami paused as she stared at the person who just ran into her. She had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen and short hair that fell just above her shoulders.

"Hey! Sorry I didn't see where I was going." the mysterious girl said, whilst rubbing her hand behind her neck. Asami found this adorable and started blushing. 

The girl infront of Asami looked rather empty, like she was only half of the person she was meant to be. Her eyes shone a perfect blue yet Asami could see right through them and could tell the girl was sad. Asami thought they almost seemed _familiar..._

"Hey, did I hurt you at all?"

"N-no, nothing I can't handle."

"Sorry..." Asami raised her eyebrows as the tanned girl appologized once more, "again..."

Korra stuck out her hand to help lift Asami off the ground. Just as Asami reached Korra's hand, something sparked in both of their hands.

* * *

_"hey asami, just hold on just a few moments longer. it's going to be alright. just stay with me, please." korra spluttered out as she watched asami lying on the ground._

_"i'm just so tired, korra. i'm tired of everything, maybe this is my way out of everything." asami said as blood dripped out of her wound and onto korra's hand._

_"DON'T SAY THAT ASAMI. keep fighting, you've always been good at that so just keep doing it. you can't go now after everything we have done together. we have friends and family still here. remember them?"_

_"yeah, they were good. you were good. i love you korra. i always will in all lifetimes so find me in the next one. and korra, one last thing..."_

_"don't say that asami. our time isn't over yet. its just started. i'm sorry for everything i did wrong, just stay , STAY FOR OUR FRIENDS, OUR FAMILY, JUST STAY. stay for me, please. just stay with me. or long enoug to forgive me because i could never live with myself knowing i cause you so much pai-"_

_"korra, stop, i for-"_

_"..."_

_"a-sami?"_

_"..."_

_"ASAMI!"_

* * *

"A-sami?" Korra questioned as she reconnected to her soulmate once again.

"Korra?" Asami answered as she, _too_ was reconnected to her soulmate once again. "You found me again."

"I always do... can you forgive me for what I did last life?"

"Korra, I can't"

"W-why?"

"Because, I already have..."

"You have? When?"

"The day I died."

Tears dripped out of both of theirs eyes. But these weren't tears of sadness like Korra knew all too well. They were tears of happiness. The kind you get when you are reunited with you _soulmate_ once again. The kind that complete you because you know that whatever happens to you, your soulmate will be right there at your lowest to build you back up.

  
And when the realisation dawned upon them, they were both finally complete.

**Author's Note:**

> if you didn't get any of that, just leave me a comment. i ain't the best at writing but i gave it a go :) kudoes and comments are appreciated!
> 
> -avtrkr


End file.
